Ally and Maru's supernatural adventures
by TalGordin
Summary: When three friends- Liam, Ally and Maru, go to highschool, they don't expect it to be so... supernatural. The three teenagers come across some new students, and along with them discover a world full of mysteries, wars, rules and love, and find themselves in the middle of a fight between dangerous creatures. The story is written by Tal Gordin and Nicole Bachtinski.
1. The beginning of the first day

**Authors' note- Hi guys! My name is Tal and my friend, who is the co-writer of this story, is Nicole! We wrote this story because we like sci-fi fictions and we really wanted to create a fiction of our own! We based the two main characters on us, and we wrote this story by turns, so don't be confused- the tilted writing is Maru's POV, and the non-tilted writing is Ally's! **

**We actually wrote the story in Hebrew- our native language, so we're sorry if there are some grammar mistakes and stuff...**

**Anyway, let's start reading! We hope you'll like our story! :D **

It was the first day of school. Tenth grade! Finally, after all the dreams I had and all the movies I've watched - I'm in high school! I stood up and looked in the mirror. Strange. I don't look that big... Gosh, Series always mess up everything and give people aged 22 to embody children who are 16… I started dressing up with my clothes I picked last night out of excitement, when suddenly I got a text message from Maru. 'Good morning!' I sent her back: 'We are finally in high-school! Do you realize?! Because I haven't yet…' I laughed and went to brush my hair.

_"High school is totally cool, just like us! And by the way – watch out from pedophiles and Junkies. At this age teens usually get raped!' I sent to Ally and laughed. 'By the way- I was woken up…"_

'LOL, rude family... I woke everyone up XD I'm too excited XD though they'll be these matriculation examinations and all this shit…'

_'We'll live… See ya at school!"_

'Great! Bye! Oh, by the way - I wonder who's gonna be our educator. If that's Orit again, I'm gonna commit suicide!'

_'Eventually, someone **will** commit suicide because of her …" I wrote and took my bag. I looked in the mirror. Jeans and my sister's white old T-shirt... good enough. I took my skateboard and went outside._

I look in the mirror. Turquoise shirt with short jeans and Converse sneakers on heels. Excellent. Now I just have to eat. I ran quickly downstairs to eat. For now, this day is perfect.

_I was riding to school on my skateboard while eating a cupcake._

I got on my skates after I had eaten at home and turned on some music on my headphones.

_On my way I came across May. "Have a muffin, May!" I called, pushing the leftovers onto her face. I laughed while she was screaming and drove away. 'The right way to start the year.' I thought to myself while getting closer to the big entrance gate._

I got to school and rushed to class. I have to get a good seat and keep it for Ru! I occupied a seat in the middle of the class and went to meet her.

_I arrived and saw Ally standing next to the entrance. "Ally!" I called and we almost collided with each other._

"Watch out! I don't wanna lose my head on the first day of school!" I called and laughed. We hugged each other. "I missed you! Do you realize we're in tenth grade?" I called and laughed again

_"I know! Now we can flirt with high-school students without hearing 'Hey I'll be a pedophile Bye!' OMG I almost cried when Jonathan did this to me ... "I shivered.._

"That's what excites you? Boys? I'm excited because when I was little I wanted to be in high school. It just seemed so perfect in movies! Especially the fact that all my heroes in movies and series were in high school! Now I feel really mature." I said, smiling. I saw that May was coming towards school "Uh, Mai? You have something in your hair ..." I mumbled and she looks at us, growling and moving on. "Okay, what did you do to her?" I asked and we laughed.

_"I pushed my breakfast into her face. Funny story…." I said, laughing. "Hola, Chiquita! " Liam called, hugging us. "We're high school students!" He screamed and left us. "What do you see so positive about that?" I asked, knowing the answer. "I have the right to start with older women without being thrown away like Maru did!"_

I laughed . "Okay, maybe you have a point… but it still seems strange to me . " I muttered. We went to class and as usual, May's entourage attacked us. "What are you doing ?! Who do you think you are?" They shouted at Maru. She ignored them and sat down on the seat I kept for her with her head high up.. I really admire her for that . The three of us are not popular, But as long as we have each other we don't mind. Maru and I (or by her full name - Marussia) are best friends from the age of six or so! And nothing will come between us . I hope at least ... Liam sat next to a table just behind Maru . We turned around and faced him. Maru took out her cell phone and took a picture of Liam . He dazzled out of the flash , "What are you doing ?" He yelled as he rubbed his eyes .

_"Look how hilarious he looks here!" I called, and started to laugh. People always distort faces when they are dazzled. The teacher came in and introduced himself. I hate Math! I'm good at it but I can't stand it!_

"At least it's not Orit..." Liam mumbled behind us. Suddenly I noticed a new girl in our class who was sitting in the corner alone. She had shoulder-length wavy hair blond-reddish color. She looked really nice but it seems she was shy.

"Hey Ru, maybe we should be friends with her? She looks nice and alone ..." I muttered quietly to her.

_"Can I laugh at her the same way I'm laughing at you?" I asked her and smiled. "Liam, by the way, I need you to return me my jacket., And let's go to the beach later!." I said and started texting with Liam. Texting is much more fun than talking…_

I looked back at the girl. When she looked at me I turned my head and began to draw. 'This year, is gonna be different.' I mumbled to myself.


	2. The first day continues

_"The girl with the colorful hair!" The teacher called and I lifted my head. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Maru." I replied and straightened up. "Well Maru, cell phones are prohibited during class, so put it in your bag or I'll confiscate it." I sighed and put the cell phone case. Ohhh great place you chose Ally... the teachers are gonna catch me for anything..._

"Only this specific teacher. It's impossible to avoid everything, Ru. I tell you from experience of previous years, 85% of the teachers don't see the kids who sit here." I said. Maru began chatting with Liam using notes instead using her cell phone.

_"Say, did you put an eye on one of the students?" I looked at Ally and smiled._

"No. I'm not searching for a boyfriend." I said.

_"I do... It would be nice to curl up with someone in the winter!" I say, giggling. Ohh, that's the dream of every girl - no matter how manly she is._

The first two hours were pretty good. Until they reached the break. We went down to the ground floor and were going to come out of the gate and sit at the kiosk located near the school, but unfortunately we did not take into account the revenge of May. Before we noticed, May spilled on us a bucket of water from the first floor . "And that's for the cake in the face, Marussia!" She exclaimed. "Ignore her and keep going." I whispered to her and we continued without a word.

_ "You have to admit it was refreshing!" I laughed and shook my hair. "And it's just water, not glue or shit that would have wrecked everything. C'mon, I wanna buy a Popsicle!_"

"Yeah uh ..." I muttered. Liam stopped and looked at me "Wait a moment, how did we all got wet and you're completely dry!" He called.  
"I don't know, I get dried fast ..."  
"Yes, but it happened just half a minute ago..."  
"I don't know Liam." I replied. "Come on, we need to continue our special tradition!" I called. Every year we go on the first day of school and buy something at the kiosk, and then buy the same thing on the last day of that year.

_"Well let's get you wet again!" I took my hair and squeezed the water on Ally. "Now you're wet again! C'mon, I want a Popsicle!"_

**Authors' note: We'll continue this later :) I hate school assignments -_-**


End file.
